


You're Not Her

by vegabondjumper



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Angst, Background Character Death, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Love Traingle, Love Triangles, Miraculous Ladybug Origins, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sisters, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegabondjumper/pseuds/vegabondjumper
Summary: Adrien and Felix Agreste are brothers.Marinette and Bridgette are sisters.Felix and Bridgette are a few years older and are Ladybug and Chat Noir.Bridgette dies in a fateful akuma attack. Her miraculous is given to Marinette who becomes the new Ladybug. Felix is not a fan of his new partner after having lost his first Ladybug. As time goes on she begins to grow on Felix but then Master Fu comes to Felix with some bad news: It is time for him to give up his miraculous.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So they aren't twins but they are brothers and man oh man do I love the dynamic its going to create. I promise lots of angst, and love square issues and love triangle issues and oh boy so much is gonna happen here guys, I promise you will not be disappointed!

 

Dust and rubble everywhere. Felix could barely see anything through the wreckage. He coughed on the dirt in the air as he staggered through the debris. He was hurt. This akuma… it was so much stronger than the one’s he had previously fought, Hawkmoth had finally outsmarted the two of them. Felix sneered at the thought, if there was anything he hated more than his cursed ring it was being outsmarted. Being outsmarted by Hawkmoth had just made it worse. He coughed again pain ripping through his injured side as he did so. He searched for a red suit. He needed to find Ladybug.

 

“Ladybug!” He called for her.

 

“Chat Noir?” His ears twitched towards her pained voice. He turned in the direction of her voice. She was lying on the ground in the rubble. Chat approached cautiously, sucking in a breath when she fully came into view. A metal bar stuck straight out of her body. Felix’s body shook as he hobbled over to where she lay. Chat fell to his knees before her choking back tears. _No!_ He thought, _No this can’t be happening. She is_ not _dying!_ Ladybug looked up at him tears and pain in her own eyes. Her face was covered in concrete dust and bloody scrapes.

 

“LB?” Chat whispered his voice choked. A tear fell down her face creating a clean trail through the dust.

 

“Chat? I know about your ring,” Her voice was hoarse as if it was taking all her strength to speak.

 

“What?” Chat breathed unable to make the connection between her lying here half dead and his stupid ring.

 

“I know about the curse. That’s why you became my partner right? You needed to kiss me to get rid of your curse.” She smiled up at him as if this information and her condition weren’t earth shattering.

 

“That’s how it started but I swear Ladybug that’s not what this is about anymore,” He confessed.

 

“I know Chat Noir, it’s okay. I always knew why you wanted to be my partner, but I loved you anyways.” She frowned. “Don’t cry you stupid cat,” She scolded. Chat chuckled through the tears because even dying she was still the same Ladybug.

 

“I’m not letting you die here,” Chat denied. He shook his head as if he could somehow change the situation. LB shook her head a small smile tugging at her lips.

 

“You always were an oblivious idiot. There’s just one last thing I want to give you before I go Chat Noir, could you please come closer? I can’t exactly move with this in me,” She laughed bitterly referring to the iron bar protruding from her body. Felix obliged moving closer to her. In one swift motion Ladybug put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers. She kissed him hard and messily tears spilling down both their faces. Finally her hand fell from his neck and slowly he pulled away from her. Her eyes were barely open now and he knew this was it. This was the end.

 

“LB,” Chat whispered.

 

“Goodbye Chat,” Ladybug breathed as her eyes slowly fell shut and her breathing stopped. Sobs racked through Felix’s body as he cried over his lost love. The far off sounds of the akuma pulled Chat out of his grief stricken state of mind long enough to realize he needed to leave. He looked towards Ladybug. He couldn’t take her body with him but he couldn’t let the akuma get her earrings, if he let that happen Ladybug’s death would have been for nothing. Hesitantly Chat removed the earrings from Ladybug’s ears. In a swath of pink light Bridgette Dupain-Cheng laid before Felix. A new kind of pain ripped through the poor boy. The girl who had loved him, wouldn’t leave him alone, received about as much bad luck as he got for being in his presence and yet wouldn’t leave, the girl who had always been kind to everyone. The girl who was always upbeat and cheery. The girl who loved both sides of him despite how awful he had always been to her. She was Ladybug. She was the girl he had loved without realizing. She was the girl he had needed in his life. The girl he might of considered spending more time with if it hadn’t been for his damned curse! Felix clutched the earrings in his shaking hand. Bridgette deserved better than this. She deserved better than him.

 

The sounds of the akuma were closer still and reluctantly Chat stood and left the scene unable to do much more without the help of his LB. When he got home he lost control, something he himself rarely did. Plagg came out of his ring but he looked different, more solid, less ghostly. Plagg looked sadly at Felix but didn’t say a word, he didn’t so much as cause a problem. Curse gone. Felix growled in rage. He slammed Ladybug’s earrings on his desk. He spun on his heal and began sweeping the books off the shelves. He screamed. He tore at his hair. He flipped a table. He knocked everything he could find down. He left his wounds unattended choosing to live with the pain as the blood seeped through his shirt. Finally out of breath he collapsed onto his hands and knees and cried. He had lost her, and it was all his fault.


	2. The Earrings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is super angsty. I promise it will pick up soon. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Thanks for all your comments and kudos, I really appreciate all you lovely people for reading ^_^
> 
> Also I'm just going to apologize now for the length of the paragraphs in this chapter...

The news portrayed Bridgette’s death as a casualty of the akuma attack. She was one of 5 total deaths that day. Felix ignored most of the news clips of the battle, watching them only led him to relive the moments of the attack where he had lost everything. The akuma completely disappeared dispelled from the host body Hawkmoth had chosen. Felix wondered if maybe Hawkmoth felt guilty, after all he had never killed before, but Felix doubted it, Hawkmoth was a monster- he didn’t feel remorse. The news reel ran for weeks and it wasn’t until the end of the first week that Felix remembered Bridgette’s family. Bridgette had a sister named Marinette. Marinette was the same age as his younger brother Adrien. Felix couldn’t fathom the pain Marinette must be feeling. he felt worse knowing that Marinette would never know the truth about her sister and how she sacrificed herself for all of Paris. She was a hero and yet her younger sister would never know any of that. All Marinette knew was that Bridgette was in the wrong place at the wrong time and because of it she was now gone.

 

Felix felt guilty for Bridgette’s death, he felt responsible for it despite knowing it was Papillon’s doing. Felix wished that his bad luck would return, it would be suitable punishment for failing Ladybug but even in death Bridgette was the kindest heart Felix had ever met. She had kissed him and released him of his curse. His ring no longer cursed worked like a normal miraculous, kwami and all. Plagg was much more tolerable now than before albeit a little snarky. Felix should have been happy, his curse was gone after all but instead he just felt guilty. His heart was full of self loathing and anguish. He deserved to be the one in a grave, not Bridgette. The world didn’t need him. They needed her.

 

Felix kept himself locked away in the library most days. He tried to read his old favorite books but he kept finding Ladybug in every page. Eventually he simply began staring at her earrings and brooding. Her earrings looked cold and lifeless. They hardly looked like a magical item to him. It was as if even the miraculous knew it should be mourning. Felix rolled the earrings around in his fingers thoughts of Ladybug and Bridgette both clouding his mind. He was so lost in his miserable thoughts that he didn’t hear Adrien enter the room.

 

“Hey Felix you have someone here for you,” Adrien said cheerily. Felix couldn’t exactly explain to his brother why he was so upset. As far as Adrien knew he was annoyed by Bridgette’s very presence. Felix simply looked up at his brother and nodded without a word. Adrien frowned before stepping out of the library. A minute later an elderly man in a hawaiian shirt walked through the door. He smiled sadly at Felix.

 

“Felix,” Master Fu greeted him solemnly.

 

“Master Fu,” Felix said icily.

 

“I’m sorry to hear about Ladybug.” Master Fu bowed his head.

 

“Her name was Bridgette,” Felix whispered.

 

“She was a strong and brave girl, one of the best Ladybug’s that I have seen in a long time,” Master Fu added.

 

“It’s my fault she’s gone,” Felix sneered.

 

“No child it is not your fault, you yourself are lucky you were not killed in the battle,” Master Fu corrected.

 

“Why are you here?” Felix snapped not wanting to hear about how helpless he was in that fateful akuma battle.

 

“I think you know why I’m here,” Master Fu spoke calmly. Felix glanced down at the Ladybug Miraculous in his hand. “There must be a new Ladybug, you cannot defeat Hawkmoth without a partner Felix,” Master Fu explained. Felix clutched the earrings in his hand as he glared up at Master Fu.

 

“I don’t want there to be another Ladybug,” Felix muttered.

 

“I know you’re hurting child but we can’t leave Paris to the mercy of Hawkmoth. Please?” Master Fu spoke gently to the broken boy before him holding out his hand gingerly. Reluctantly Felix handed Fu the Ladybug miraculous. Felix refused to meet his his eyes as tears threatened to spill over his own. Fu placed a gentle hand on Felix’s shoulder.

 

“You’re never going to find someone like Bridgette,” Felix snapped. Master Fu patted his shoulder reassuringly unfazed by the boys hateful words.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss Felix,” Master Fu sympathized. After Master Fu left Felix slammed his fist down on top of the table. He dreaded seeing someone else don Ladybug’s suit. He hated the fact that Master Fu had a point: He couldn’t stop Hawkmoth on his own. And he hated how sorry Master Fu felt for him. He didn’t want anyone’s sympathy. He didn’t want a new Ladybug. All he wanted was to bring Bridgette back.

 

***

 

Marinette’s family received a phone call shortly after the akuma attack ended. They had recovered her sister’s body. Body. Her sister was dead. Marinette didn’t remember much from the first 24 hours after that moment. The only thing she could say for sure was that she screamed. Oh she screamed bloody murder. She screamed and screamed and sobbed. She bargained with God, she begged for it to not be true. She wished with all her heart for it to not be true. She would rather it be anyone but her sister Bridgette. She could vaguely recall her father holding her as she screamed. She remembered her parents crying. She wondered briefly if she was in hell because she couldn’t imagine being anywhere else if her sister was really gone.

 

In the following weeks Marinette was more than a wreck. The news would not stop showing the faces of all those killed in the attack including her sister. She broke down into sobs every time she saw her sister’s face flash across the TV screen. She didn’t go to school for nearly two weeks. She couldn’t. She went one day and left in tears shortly after she arrived. People kept approaching her telling her how sorry they were for her loss. She knew they were sorry but she didn’t need them bringing it up for her. She didn’t want to think about her sister being dead because if she let that thought into her mind she collapsed into a broken shell of a person. Marinette wondered how she was supposed to go on with her life. How did you go on with normal life after something like this?

 

Some days Marinette would walk into Bridgette’s room and sit on the floor and cry. Never again would she come into Bridgette’s room to gossip about boys. Never again would she come into this room to have her sister help her with her hair. Never again could she ask her sister what she should wear. Never would she be able to use her sister as a model for her designs. Never again could she sit with her sister and watch stupid reality TV. She had lost her sister, her best friend, her confidant, she lost everything. Marinette was now an only child and the house felt empty without her sister’s bubbling personality to fill it. Bridgette was always so bright and cheerful, without her their home felt cold and hollow. Her room still smelt like her. Her clothes still smelled entirely of Bridgette and her room was still a bit of a mess as if she was planning on coming back any second to clean it. It was so lived in, it felt like she should be here. No one dared to disturb anything that was in Bridgette’s room. Everything stayed exactly how it was, undisturbed. None of them had the heart to throw out any of Bridgette’s stuff. So the room stayed as it was- a shrine to the lost daughter and sister. Marinette would go in there nearly every day foolishly hoping that maybe one day Bridgette would come walking through that door like everything was normal. But she never did, and she never would.

 

One day Marinette dragged herself down into her sister’s room with tear stained eyes. She had a blanket draped around her. She planned on sleeping on the floor of her sister’s room. She did this more often than she cared to admit. Some weeks it was the only way she got any sleep. In that room she could pretend that Bridgette would come in at any moment. She could pretend that she hadn’t lost the person who meant the most to her in the world. But instead of crumpling to the floor as Marinette had originally planned Marinette noticed a small black box on her sister’s vanity. The box had not been there before Marinette was certain. She wondered briefly if maybe her mother had been going through Bridgette’s things. Marinette shuffled over to the vanity carefully picking up the box and opening it. Inside the little black box were a pair of earrings that Marinette couldn’t seem to recall seeing Bridgette without. Marinette thought it a bit strange that she wasn’t wearing them at the time she died but was grateful for the small piece of her sister that she still had. Gingerly Marinette put on the earrings, her sister would want her to have them, she didn’t know how she knew that she just did. The second the earrings were in a pink streak of light flashed before Marinette’s eyes. Marinette blinked in surprise a floating pink creature coming into focus before her. Marinette was too emotionally drained to react.

 

“Wh-what are you?” Marinette croaked.

 

“Marinette? Oh no, please don’t tell me you’re my new chosen,” The red floating bug had tears in her eyes.

 

“Chosen?” Marinette echoed.

 

“Marinette, I’m Tikki, I’m a kwami. I am what gives Ladybug her powers,” Tikki explained in a choked voice.

 

“Ladybug? What has that got to do with me?” Marinette whispered.

 

“Marinette you’ve been chosen to be the new Ladybug,” Tikki said glumly.

 

“What happened to your old Ladybug? Why don’t you just go back to her,” Marinette countered. She didn’t have the energy for this. Her head was pounding, she was pretty sure she was dehydrated, she hadn’t gotten a decent night’s sleep in weeks, who knows when she last ate something that stayed down, she was drained of everything that made her feel human.

 

“Ladybug was your sister Marinette. Bridgette died protecting the city,” Tikki explained reluctantly with tears in her big blue eyes. Marinette thought she was done crying for the day. She thought she had nothing left in her. She was wrong.

 

Hands clutching the desk Marinette fell to her knees and sobbed. All this time her sister had been risking her life to protect the city from Hawkmoth. Every night when Bridgette had said goodnight as if it were the last time… it was because she thought it might be. Bridgette had died a hero and not a damned person knew it. Marinette sniffed tears still streaming down her cheeks as she set her jaw and slowly stood. Letting the blanket fall to her feet she squared her shoulders and regarded the little red kwami, cheeks still wet, tears still welling up in her eyes.

 

“Fine if I’m Ladybug now then I’m not going to let my sister die for nothing. I’m going to make sure Papillon pays for what he’s done,” Marinette choked out with a fierce determination in her voice.

 

“Your sister loved you Marinette but she wouldn’t want you to be Ladybug, she would want you to be safe. She was always worried about protecting you,” Ladybug objected. Marinette shook her head.

 

“She died saving me and the rest of this city. If I’m your next chosen Tikki then I’m going to make my sister proud,” Marinette decided. “Now how does this work?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for my children...


	3. Being Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I lied there isn't an Adrien x Marinette interaction in this one. Probably next chapter, this one was just too long to include one. BUT Adrien is in this chapter so there is that and we finally have some Chat and Ladybug!!

Tikki told Marinette how to transform. Marinette had hoped she would have been able to figure the rest out easily since she had watched Ladybug on TV and on Alya’s blog hundreds of times. This of course turned out to not be the case. As it turned out Ladybug’s yoyo was much harder to use than one would think. Marinette went crashing and tumbling through Paris dressed up as Ladybug. She caught glimpses of herself here and there in windows and storefronts. She donned the red and black polk a dot suit but it was different. Her hair wasn’t the same as Bridgette’s, it was much shorter and fell around her face in messy strands and got in the way. Now Marinette knew why Bridgette kept her hair in pigtails. Her suit also had more spots than Bridgette’s did and her yoyo clipped to her side differently. Marinette had nearly fallen to her death for the fifth time that day when she thought that maybe she couldn’t do this- that maybe she wasn’t cut out for this but then she heard the screams. Marinette threw the yoyo and flew haphazardly in the direction of the screams.

 

Marinette stumbled onto a nearby rooftop surveying the scene. She saw the akuma almost instantly. He donned a purple and black robe and carried a cane who’s end eerily resembled that of a scythe. Marinette glared down at the akuma. _His fault,_ She thought, _He’ll pay for what he did._ Marinette jumped down from the building barely throwing her yoyo out in time to swing down to her feet instead of splattering on the concrete.

 

“Easy there kid, you’re going to hurt yourself,” A steely voice sounded from behind her. Marinette whipped around mouth turned up into a sneer. Chat Noir stood leaning up against the wall, casually swinging his tail around in his hand. He looked cold and apathetic.

 

“I can do this,” She muttered more to herself than to him.

 

“Why don’t you let me take care of this and when it’s over you can purify the akuma,” Chat Noir suggested moving away from the wall.

 

“Not a chance. This is just as much my fight as it is yours.” She held her head up high, steely determination radiating from her. Chat’s face turned into a snarl.

 

“No it’s not kid! You’re new to this, and I don’t need you fucking things up! This is my fight. You’re not even supposed to be here brat!” Chat growled.

 

“We’ll see about that,” Marinette said coldly. She gripped her yoyo setting her sights instead on the akuma now. The akuma was trapping people in coffins. Muffled screams and banging rose out of some where as others were quiet. Ladybug sprinted towards one of the coffins. She searched for a seem, a latch, anything that indicated the coffin could be opened. She found none. The coffins were air tight. Those in the quiet coffins had either run out of air or were running low. They didn’t have a lot of time.

 

“Chat!” Marinette screamed. “You need to use your cataclysm and get this person out,” Marinette cried. Chat stuck his nose into the air a sneer plastered on his face.

 

“Why don’t we focus on stopping the akuma instead of wasting my cataclysm on a single person,” Chat Noir scolded.

 

“You don’t understand you stupid cat! They can’t breathe in there! The coffins are air tight!” Marinette cursed. Realization dawned on Chat Noir’s face. He nodded slowly, solemnly.

 

“Saving one person won’t do anything. We have to stop the akuma to free them,” Chat said calmly. Marinette panicked. Why wouldn’t that stupid cat listen to her!? Chat pulled out his staff twirling it in his hand as he approached The Reaper. A coffin was thrown in his direction. Chat ducked beneath it with ease. He leapt out of the way to avoid another coffin. He knocked the third away with his staff. Marinette wasn’t sure how to use a yoyo in a fight but she had to do something she couldn’t just stand there. That stupid cat was already patronizing her enough. How did Bridgette work with that guy?

 

Marinette had to fight the akuma hand to hand. She didn’t know how to use the yoyo well enough yet. She was positive the akuma was in the scythe, all she had to do was get close enough. With Chat Noir distracted it wasn’t hard to sneak up on the akuma. She made a grab for the staff but he noticed her before she could get her hands on it. He swung his scythe. Marinette ducked beneath it letting her instincts take over. She leapt up when he swung it at her feet. She kicked the side of his face. He swung the deadly weapon towards her. She jumped out of the way the blade barely passing by her stomach. She smiled smugly preparing to send another kick his way when a coffin hit her full force. She fell onto her back in the claustrophobic dark of the air tight coffin.

 

“No!” Marinette screamed as she banged on the front of the coffin with her fists before remembering she needed to preserve oxygen. Tears welled in her eyes. Her sister was lying in a very similar coffin right now. It seemed fitting that they would go out the same way and end up in the same place. Marinette breathed heavily partly from the fight and partly from fear. What was she going to do? Without Ladybug’s power to set everything right again she was trapped here. And she was Ladybug! No superhero was coming to save her. She was supposed to be the hero now and yet she couldn’t even save herself. _How pathetic. I couldn’t even make it past my first day!_

 

“I’m sorry Bridgette,” Marinette whispered. Before Marinette could let the sobs take over the coffin was crumbling to dust at her sides and suddenly she was free. She could see the sunlight above her and … Chat Noir. Chat held his hand out towards her. She took his hand and he yanked her to her feet.

 

“I just wasted my cataclysm on you. We have five minutes to finish this up before people start dying. Marinette nodded wiping a stray tear away from her face with the palm of her hand. Chat Noir pulled out his staff and spun it smirking as he charged the akuma. Marinette looked down at the yoyo in her hand. She didn’t have much left to lose at this point. She called on Ladybug’s lucky charm. In her hands were flowers. Marinette frowned before an idea came to her. She started placing flowers on each of the coffins. Chat Noir noticed what she was doing and looked over at her incredulously.

 

“Are you kidding me? We have a fight to win here kid!” Chat barked. The akuma however had become distracted by Marinette watching her place each flower tentatively on the coffins. The akuma’s hand rose, the flowers on the coffins began to wilt. While the akuma was distracted Marinette threw her yoyo out. She had meant to catch his scythe but instead caught his risen hand. The akuma glared at her it’s eyes practically glowing from it’s hood. Marinette pulled hard on her yoyo string yanking the akuma forward and pulling it off balance. Chat jumped in then ripping the scythe from the akuma’s fingers and snapping it over his knee. Marinette quickly released her yoyo and chased after the purple butterfly. She caught it on her second try promptly purifying it and releasing it back into the sky. Marinette turned towards Chat Noir a bright smile on her face. Her hair fell into her face messily making her look much more frazzled from the attack. Chat simply glared at her.

 

“Next time stay out of my way,” He mumbled before taking a running start towards the building adjacent to them. He clambered up the wall and onto the roof. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop off into the setting sun. Marinette sighed. _I guess that could’ve gone better._ Marinette flung her yoyo out and carried herself home a little more smoothly than before but lacking the grace of her sister.

 

Marinette’s transformation wore of just as she swung above her own balcony. Marinette hit her balcony floor with a thud. Marinette groaned pulling herself to her feet. She pushed her hair out of her face as the tears began to flow freely down her face. She wasn’t her sister. She was no where near as good as her sister at… well at anything. Bridgette was always brilliant at everything she picked up and Marinette was anything but.

 

“That was awful!” Marinette groaned.

 

“You’ll get better Marinette,” Tikki assured the distraught girl.

 

“Will I? I’m not Bridgette, I’m never going to be as good as her at this stuff! I just wish she was here to help me with this! I just need her to tell me what to do! I don’t know how to do any of this Tikki! But I have to keep doing this I can’t just- I can’t let _him_ go free after what he did to her…” Marinette collapsed onto the floor putting her head in her hands.

 

“Oh Marinette, Bridgette wasn’t always good at being Ladybug. She struggled at first too. Her first fight was an absolute disaster! She ended up running away,” Tikki giggled. Marinette peeked up at her in disbelief.

 

“Bridgette…. ran? That doesn’t sound like her,” Marinette said stunned.

 

“Only for a few minutes. She needed time to collect herself before she ran back into the fight. But things weren’t always so smooth for her. She was just as much of a disaster as you in the beginning,” Tikki tittered.

 

“Gee thanks,” Marinette snorted.

 

“It will come with time Marinette, just as it came for your sister but in the mean time I need to be fed before you can go into action again,” Tikki explained.

 

“Okay, what do you eat?” Marinette sighed.

 

“Cookies,” Tikki told her. Marinette’s eyes went wide as she realized just why her sister always had cookies in her room.

 

 

***

 

Marinette had to go back to school today. She didn’t want to. She really didn’t want to. She had gotten up to get ready. She put her hair into small pigtails like her sister had once worn. She found it easier to keep her hair out of her face that way when she was Ladybug. She got dressed in her usual clothes but when she went downstairs she hesitated. She couldn’t face people today. She just couldn’t! She looked towards her sister’s room taking a single step inside. Marinette noticed her sister’s black jacket thrown on the floor. It was a staple piece to her sister’s daily wardrobe and Marinette found herself picking it up. Tentatively Marinette pulled her arms through the sleeves of her sister’s jacket. She breathed in the scent of her sister hoping that maybe this would give her the strength she needed to get through the day. Finally with the confidence her sister once had Marinette marched into the kitchen with her schoolbag. Her mother put her hand over her mouth before walking over and cupping her daughters face.

 

“You look so much like your sister,” Sabine choked out. Marinette forced down the lump in her throat.

 

“Thank you mama,” Marinette breathed.

 

“Now you look both ways when you cross the street and if it becomes too much for you just come on home okay minou?” Sabine had tears welling in her eyes. Marinette nodded. Her mother placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before letting her go.

 

The walk to school was nothing to be overly zealous about. Marinette was already counting the minutes until the day's end. She felt like a zombie. She just felt empty. School, relationships, people, none of it seemed to matter much anymore. Marinette looked towards the steps as she approached the school. She saw students milling around the doors talking and smiling as if everything in the world was just fine. Marinette felt a darkness well up inside her. How were these people so happy? How could they be happy after what happened? It’s as if her sister’s death had been completely forgotten. People were still smiling. People were still happy. This didn’t seem right to her. No one should be able to be this happy after such a travesty. Her sister was dead and yet people smiled and laughed. The world no longer made sense to Marinette because the world she lived in now, was so much darker than the world her classmates lived in. Marinette was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn’t notice where she was walking and slammed right into someone’s firm chest. Marinette stumbled back. A hand shot out to catch her grabbing her elbow and steadying her. Marinette was standing much too close to whomever it was. She blinked at their dark clothing before bringing her eyes up to meet theirs.

 

Her eyes met the cold pale blue of Felix Agreste. He stared down at her, eyes wide, mouth hanging slightly open in shock. He had a very prim look about him, blonde hair carefully brushed back and maintained. Clothes- vest and tie included- fitted, without a single wrinkle in them. His face was sharp, angular but handsome. Marinette had never before seen him in person. She had seen photographs and heard stories from her sister but to meet him was something else entirely. His slender hand stayed firmly placed on her elbow. The pair stared at each other dumbfounded.

 

“Bridgette,” Felix breathed. His tone was soft, gentle, almost loving as he spoke her sister’s name.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m Marinette. Bridgette is- was my sister,” Marinette corrected mournfully. Felix seemed to snap out of his trance then. He removed his hand from Marinette, his face suddenly growing serious.

 

“I apologize. You look very much alike,” Felix said trying to maintain his composure but his voice drifted into that dreamlike quality once again.

 

“Thank you,” Marinette sighed finally looking away from him and towards the ground. The bell rang loudly reminding Marinette that she was going to be late if she didn’t leave now. “It was nice to meet you. Sorry for running into you,” Marinette apologized as she began to walk towards class. Felix stared after her in wonder. She looked so much like Bridgette…

 

Marinette took the first open seat she saw in class right behind a blonde boy she didn’t recall having a class with before. Marinette slumped into the chair as she stared into space ready to cruise through the day without so much as lifting a pen in her classes. She didn’t have the capacity to do so today. Marinette breathed deeply as she leaned onto her desk. Her sister’s floral perfume rose up from her jacket collar and Marinette smiled briefly before a frown crossed her face. How much longer would she be able to smell her sister? It was a strange question but one that had started to cause a bit of panic within her. Once the smell faded from her clothes and her room what then? She wouldn’t see her sister again. The calming floral scent died with her. Would she still remember it? Marinette often panicked about such things like remembering what her sister’s voice sounded like. She didn’t want to forget a single thing about her sister but as time went on it was entirely possible little things like the way she smelled and the way her voice sounded could slip away. It was one of Marinette’s biggest fears as of late.

 

“You’re in my seat!” The sound of Chloe’s wretched voice pulled Marinette out of her thoughts. Marinette looked up at the blonde brat and blinked. “You heard me Dupain-Cheng! Move!” Chloe demanded.

 

“No,” Marinette said calmly. The entire class turned in shock to look at Marinette.

 

“Excuse me?! I don’t think you understand, this is my seat! I’m supposed to sit behind Adrien!” Chloe yelled.

 

“Who’s Adrien?” Marinette asked bewildered.

 

“Obviously if you don’t know who he is you shouldn’t get to sit behind him,” Chloe scoffed.

 

“I’m not moving Chloe so just sit somewhere else for today,” Marinette sighed. She wasn’t in any mood to deal with Chloe.

 

“You know Marinette just because your sister died doesn’t give you the right to just come in here and do whatever you want. You missed the first two weeks of school so-“ Chloe berated.

 

“Just shut the fuck up Chloe!” Marinette snapped. The room fell silent. All eyes were on them now. “You _don’t_ get to talk to me that way! Now go sit the fuck down and leave me the hell alone!” Marinette shouted as she stood to meet Chloe’s eyes, blood boiling. The blonde was struck speechless. Seeing the steely look in Marinette’s eyes caused Chloe to slowly back down picking a different bench for her and Sabrina to sit in. Marinette fell back into her seat still seething. Everyone avoided Marinette’s gaze afraid of what she might do or say. None felt sorry for Chloe, what was said to her was rightfully deserved but an odd mix of sorrow and fear entangled the hearts of her classmates as they regarded Marinette. Alya entered the room shortly after the outburst and although stunned to see Chloe in a different seat went to join Marinette. Alya said nothing as she slipped into the seat beside her.

 

Alya and Marinette weren’t the closest of friends. Marinette had only had a few classes with her here and there throughout the years but maybe if things had been different, if Bridgette hadn’t died, and if Marinette hadn’t missed those first few weeks of school things would have been different. For the time being, however, Alya and Marinette considered themselves to be somewhat friendly. Alya knew what had happened to Bridgette and had stopped by once to give her regards. She thought it best to keep things normal between them at school. Something told Alya that Marinette wasn’t in the mood to be approached with the subjectof her sister at school and judging by the wounded look on Chloe’s face that was especially true for today.

 

***

 

Felix sat in the car tapping his leg lost in thought. Marinette and Bridgette had been at the forefront of his mind all day. He turned to his brother sitting next to him in the car.

 

“Adrien do you know a Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Felix asked curiously. Adrien looked at him surprised.

 

“Uh yeah well not really. Today was the first time I saw her. She’s in my class this year.” Adrien shrugged.

 

“What do you know about her?” Felix asked after a moments pause, surprising both him and Adrien.

 

“Not much. She stood up to Chloe in class which was really cool but then Chloe said something… about her sister? I’m not sure what’s going on but Marinette seemed pretty angry about it. She told Chloe off. Chloe actually was quiet the rest of the day but so was she. She didn’t really talk to anyone,” Adrien explained the incident from his class. Felix nodded, deep in thought.

 

“She’s a nice girl. You should try to talk to her,” Felix said nonchalantly, facing forward now.

 

“Are you kidding? The way she ripped Chloe’s head off? No way! I mean Chloe deserved it sure but anyone that can scare Chloe,” Adrien shook his head, “is bad news.”

 

“She just lost her sister Adrien, anything she said was provoked by Chloe. Normally, I’m sure the girl is harmless,” Felix retorted. Adrien nodded but said nothing as he turned to look back out his window. Felix’s heart ached for the poor girl. He wished desperately he could do something to help but for now he would settle for helping the girl through his own brother. _Adrien would be good for her,_ He thought _, He’s always so happy, that’s what Marinette needs right now, not me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and comments!! I'm so happy to have you all reading my angst filled PV fic. More to come soon ^_^


	4. Romeo and Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette finally interact but don't get too excited
> 
> Also there's an akuma
> 
> And Chat's kind of an ass
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments and kudos! I'm so very excited to be writing this :)

“So what’s with the pigtails?” Alya whispered to Marinette the next day. Marinette had chosen to sit in the same spot behind Adrien once again just to get under Chloe’s skin.

 

“I thought it was time for a new look,” Marinette shrugged her off.

 

“It looks good girl. So um how are things?” Alya asked hesitantly. Marinette gave her a deadpan look. “Right, sorry,” Alya mumbled in response.

 

“Can we please just talk about something else?” Marinette croaked.

 

“Sure! Uh- well you haven’t missed much other than Chloe hanging all over Adrien,” Alya stated thinking back on the past few weeks.

 

“Who is this Adrien guy anyways and why is he so special!” Marinette hissed. Adrien’s blood ran cold when he heard her utter his name.

 

“Well he’s a model and the son of the famed fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste,” Alya explained.

 

“Agreste… I know that name. Does he have a brother?” Marinette spoke softer now, less angry.

 

“Yeah, his name is… Felix, I think. I guess Felix has been going here the past few years but because of Adrien’s modeling he was homeschooled up until now,” Alya relayed the information to Marinette.

 

“So what? Chloe is just in love with him because he’s some arrogant model?” Marinette snorted. “Seems fitting.” Adrien could feel his shoulders tense. Why would Felix ever want him to be friends with this girl? She clearly hated him.

 

“He’s not so bad.” Alya shrugged coming to Adrien’s defense.

 

“Hey dude you okay?” Nino asked Adrien pulling him away from his eavesdropping.

 

“Yeah of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?” Adrien answered a little too quickly.

 

“You just seem a little tense that’s all bro.” Nino shrugged.

 

“Hey uh Nino,” Adrien whispered as not to be overheard. “What do you know about Marinette?” Adrien’s eyes glanced back at the girls still deep in conversation. Nino looked over at Marinette and frowned shaking his head.

 

“Bro… She’s literally the nicest person I have ever met but… dude right now just don’t mess with her okay? She’s been through some tough shit man and right now she just needs time. And no offense dude but Chloe hangs around you like apuppy and Marinette most definitely doesn’t need Chloe around her right now,” Nino said tensely suddenly very protective of the small girl behind them. Adrien nodded in understanding. _Sorry Felix looks like that friend thing is going to have to wait,_ Adrien thought to himself.

 

Class went by in a blur. Occasionally Adrien would feel Marinette’s eyes on him and would tense his shoulders. Nino said she was the nicest person he knew and yet all Adrien could feel was ice coming off of her. As the day bore on he learned more about the girl from Nino. Her sister had been killed in an akuma attack and apparently the two had been very close. He also discovered that her sister was the very same girl who had pestered Felix time and time again. Adrien could hardly draw the connection between the two girls. The way Felix had described Bridgette was that she was annoyingly optimistic and pathetically bubbly. But Marinette… Marinette hardly smiled. When he caught her eye he didn’t see someone happy he saw someone sad, someone angry, someone completely turned off to the world and the people in it. The look in her eyes was more than a little intimidating. Adrien unfortunately experienced Marinette more up close and personal than he had wanted to after school. He had been putting his books away in his locker only to find her standing there when he closed the door. Adrien jumped back startled.

 

“You’re Felix Agreste’s brother aren’t you.” It was more of an accusation than a question. It was not something Adrien was used to hearing. Most of the time people didn’t even realize the two were related.

 

“Uh Y-yeah he’s my brother,” Adrien stammered. Was she as in love with Felix as her sister?

 

“This is his.” Marinette handed Adrien a small book. Adrien looked at the title confused.

 

“What’s this for?” Adrien asked bewildered.

 

“A book he let my sister borrow,” She said almost robotically.

 

“Why did he let her borrow this?” Adrien was certain Felix hadn’t liked Bridgette very much.

 

“It’s Romeo and Juliet. He gave it to her to teach her that love only ends in heartbreak and tragedy,” Marinette stated the hint of a smirk pulling at her lips.

 

“Seems kinda dark,” Adrien mumbled rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

“You’re brother was right. I don’t know if Bridgette ever saw it that way but he had the right idea,” Marinette said easily. Adrien looked at her incredulously. She couldn’t be serious could she? “Make sure you return the book to him.” And with those final words she walked by Adrien without so much as another glance his way. Adrien let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Marinette was… well she left him on edge. He couldn’t even imagine her being the sweet outgoing soul everyone depicted her to be.

 

***

 

Felix was in his own personal hell. When Adrien gave him the book Marinette had returned for her sister his heart nearly broke in half. He took the book with shaking hands and immediately returned to his library. He had given the book to Bridgette as a way to deter her from her romantic advances on him. He even went so far as to tell her that this is what real love was- tragic. He wanted her to understand how foolish she was being how pointless the whole concept was through this play. Felix sat at a table thumbing through it’s contents. At the end of the play he found a folded piece of paper shoved in between the final pages. Heart hammering in his chest Felix unfolded the page finding Bridgette’s looping scrawl inside.

 

_Felix-_

_I know you wanted me to think this was tragic and heartbreaking but I found this to be beautiful! They had loved each other so much. They sacrificed everything to be with one another and even in death they were together, their hearts so filled with love for one another that they couldn’t go through life without the other. Romeo had the easy part drinking the poison and simply going to sleep but Juliet… Juliet loved him so much that she took her life with a blade. She was willing to endure that kind of pain, to endure a slow death if it meant she didn’t have to endure a lifetime without her Romeo. I think that is what love is- when you don’t think you could live without the other person. So maybe Romeo and Juliet loved each other enough to not live without the other but that doesn’t mean it was a good idea. I think there is something to be said for those who endure through that kind of heartbreak- I think those people must have something even better waiting for them. Just like if Romeo had endured the initial heartbreak Juliet would have woken up and they would have started their new lives together. I’m sorry if I missed the point you were trying to teach me here Felix but I think all this play was trying to do was define what love is- not wanting to live without that person. That’s all. There is no happy ending but there is no tragedy either. This play is simply a definition of what love is but not what it should be, don’t you think?_

_Love, Bridgette_

 

Felix found the letter painfully ironic. Here he was enduring the pain of her loss because he had stupidly fallen for her without ever realizing it. So where was his better? When were things ever going to be better for him? There was no better. The cup of poison, or the dagger would have been a better fate for him than this mayhem inside his heart. Tears burned Felix’s eyes and he growled as he threw the book along with the letter across the room. He slammed his hand against the table squeezing his eyes shut! She would never know the pain her death was causing him. She would never know that he had been her partner all along. She would never know how much he had loved her.

 

“She knew you know,” A voice called behind him. Felix turned to glare at the black kwami. Plagg had been incredibly well mannered compared to the hell beast he had been when the ring he wore was cursed but that didn’t mean Felix particularly liked him.

 

“Knew what?” Felix growled.

 

“Knew she was going to die,” Plagg said sullenly. Felix looked at him in shock.

 

“What do you mean she knew!?” Felix was close to losing his cool now.

 

“She didn’t know exactly that she was going to die,” Plagg explained, “but Ladybug’s they always have a kind of sixth sense about things like this. That letter, she probably didn’t know why she wrote half of what she did but it was meant for you to read after she died. She wanted you to get through this, to know that better things are coming for ya kid.”

 

“Don’t call me kid,” Felix snapped. Plagg raised his paws defensively.

 

“I’m just telling you what she would have wanted ki- Felix,” Plagg spoke calmly.

 

“Why couldn’t it have been me Plagg? It should have been me! Why didn’t my bad luck kill me instead of her!?” Felix cursed.

 

“Because watching someone you love die is worse than dying yourself. To be honest your bad luck might have kept us alive for that reason alone,” Plagg admitted.

 

“ ‘How terrible it is to love something that death can touch,’ “ Felix quoted solemnly.

 

“Shakespeare?” Plagg questioned.

 

“J.K. Rowling. I don’t read academic books all the time you know,” Felix defended looking towards Plagg. Felix closed his eyes taking several deep breaths to calm himself. His phone buzzed- a notification from the Ladyblog. There was another akuma attack. Felix slammed his fist against the table. “Fucking hell!” He shouted in annoyance.

 

“You going to transform or what?” Plagg snapped after a moment’s pause.

 

“Shut up Plagg!” Felix growled under his breath.

 

“Like her or not you can’t leave Ladybug in the lurch!” Plagg complained.

 

“She’s _not_ Ladybug!” Felix barked back.

 

“ _She is now_! And you’re going to have to just accept it! Now swallow your damn pride kid and transform!” Plagg ordered.

 

“No,” Felix growled.

 

“Close enough,” Plagg sighed before diving for Felix’s ring.

 

“Damn cat!” Felix hissed as the transformation took effect. Felix didn’t want to see this new Ladybug. If it was possible he might hate her more than he currently hated himself.

 

When Felix looked outside it was strangely quiet. This was not good. Chat Noir vaulted through the evening sky from rooftop to rooftop in search of the latest creation of La Papillon’s. Without screams to guide him Felix found himself thanking Alya for her ridiculously detailed updates on the Ladyblog- using them to locate the akuma. To Chat’s surprise the new Ladybug was already there, battling the akuma. Chat sat himself down at the edge of the rooftop figuring he would let himself enjoy the show before jumping in. The akuma was a slender man in what looked to be black and purple silk pajamas. He held onto a a small purple and blue pillow. He would stick his hand inside the pillow and pull out handfuls of black sand and toss the sand into the faces of his victims who quickly fell to the ground in a dead sleep. A fistful of sand was thrown Ladybug’s way, she sidestepped the attack and ducked beneath another.

 

“Go to sleep little girl! I promise that’s all you need to take your pain away!” The akuma assured her in a sickly sweet voice.

 

“No thanks! I’ve slept enough for today,” Ladybug growled as she rolled out of the way of another attack. Why wasn’t the stupid girl using her yoyo? Ladybug’s eyes flicked in Chat’s direction. She glared at him.

 

“Are you going to help me fight M.Sandman or what?” She hollered at him.

 

“I think you’ve got this under control.” Chat Noir smirked.

 

“Last time you wanted to do this all by yourself. What’s changed?” She snarled as she dipped beneath another fistful of sand and jumped up into a kick towards the akuma’s face which he quickly blocked with his wrist.

 

“I’ve realized it’s much funnier watching you get your ass handed to you,” Chat snickered avoiding his real reasons for staying out of the fight. Ladybug snarled at him, as she jumped back from the akuma trying to put some distance between her and him to give her time to think.

 

“Time to sleep pussy-cat!” Chat hadn’t been paying attention. He had been so focused on taunting the new Ladybug that he missed when the akuma’s attention had turned to him. The black puff of sand clouded his vision making him drowsy and unsteady. Chat Noir rocked forward his vision blurred. His body leaned forward until he was falling into a terrible black abyss of nothingness.

 

Felix didn’t know how long he had been out but when he came to soft lips were being pressed firmly against his. Felix scrambled away, more than a little disturbed and repulsed by the fact that the new Ladybug had just been kissing him.

 

“What the actual fuck do you think you’re doing?” Chat Noir hissed at her before wiping his mouth and spitting on the ground. Ladybug rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Trying to wake you up sleeping beauty! Now are you ready to help me with the akuma or not?” Ladybug stood now folding her arms over her chest.

 

“Let me get this right, I get knocked out and your immediate reaction is to kiss me?” Felix asked incredulous.

 

“No, my initial reaction was to save your dumb ass when you fell off a building!” Ladybug hissed. Felix narrowed his eyes at her. “I saw a civilian wake her friend up that way, I thought it best that I didn’t waste anymore time trying to figure out a way to wake you up,” Ladybug explained exasperatedly.

 

“Yeah whatever brat, just don’t do it again,” Chat muttered as he pulled himself to his feet.

 

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t pleasant for me either.” She shot daggers his way before walking over to the edge of the building. She pulled her yoyo from her hip a bit uncertainly, searching for a place to throw it. Once she found her target she took aim smiling to herself when the yoyo hit it’s mark this time. With a slight tug on the string the yoyo pulled her forward, sailing back into battle. Chat followed close behind vaulting into the action.

 

“I am Monsieur Sandman! All shall sleep! Sleep and become my dreaming minions!” The akuma laughed manically. Those sleeping on the ground began to rise, their eyes still closed. They moved forward, their bodies jerking as they did so.

 

“This is a nightmare,” Ladybug muttered under her breath.

 

“Was that supposed to be funny?” Chat Noir asked his face twisted in disgust.

 

“Poor choice of words,” She excused easily.

 

“Duck!” Chat commanded. Ladybug, though confused, followed his instructions narrowly avoiding being hit in the head by a brick.

 

“What the-“ As Ladybug turned she saw the sleeping civilians mindlessly pulling the hardware store apart brick by brick.

 

“Shit,” Chat muttered under his breath. Ladybug glanced over at him just in time to see one civilian with a sledge hammer raised above his head make his way towards Chat.

 

“Look out!” Chat looked at her skeptically. Without giving him the chance to turn around Ladybug shoved him out of the way taking the blow for him right along her shoulder blade. “Ahh!” Ladybug cried outas the white hot pain bled through her shoulder and upper arm. Marinette clutched her shoulder eyes squeezed shut as she prayed she wouldn’t pass out. The sleeping civilian raised the hammer again. Chat caught the hammer in his hand ripping it from the sleeping drone’s grasp. Chat gripped the man’s shirt claws tearing the fabric. He growled at the man, low and menacing.

 

“Don’t! He’s not the one doing this. It’s the akuma we need,” Ladybug informed him. Chat spared a glare her way before throwing the man to the ground. Ladybug panted as she surveyed the scene in front of them. Her shoulder throbbed beneath her hand still cradling the injured area. Before her was the akuma still laughing as he ordered his minions around in a melodic voice. The minions were tearing about the hardware store preparing the bricks for an attack, most likely on them. Others were pulling tools from the store, The others were pulling cloth and pillows of any kind out of homes and stores stacking them on the ground before the akuma.

 

“Is he seriously just making a giant bed? Is that all this was about?!” Chat Noir said with irritation.

 

“He’s an insomniac, what did you expect?” Ladybug gave him a patronizing look.

 

“Shouldn’t world domination be higher up on his to do list than a nap?” Chat Noir said critically. Ladybug’s world shifted to one side her shoulder screaming at her in searing pain. She wouldn’t last much longer.

 

“Let’s just get this over with. Lucky Cha- AHHH!” Ladybug cried out as she threw her yoyo into the air. Her shoulder protested the movement. Marinette breathed heavily clutching her shoulder as an oversized red and black polk a dot monkey wrench fell to the ground in front of her. Ladybug looked around seeing the fire hydrant and the sand and making a connection.

 

“Wouldn’t an alarm clock be more helpful?” Chat Noir snickered.

 

“Shut up,” Ladybug muttered. “You just try to keep M. Sandman occupied until I’m ready, then bring him to me,” Ladybug ordered him.

 

“You sure you’re going to be much help like that?” Noir asked skeptically.

 

“Just do it would you!” Ladybug snapped. Chat shrugged before running in to deal with the akuma.

 

Ladybug picked up the wrench and made her way towards the fire hydrant on the other side of the akuma. The second she started moving the sleeping drones turned on her. Another came at her with a hand saw from her side. Ladybug reacted quickly barely blocking the blow with her wrench. The sleeper drone groaned as he pushed against her. Ladybug began to crumple. She quickly took her bad arm and elbowed him in the stomach earning a groan from the both of them. The sleeping man dropped his saw. Ladybug stumbled back onto her feet and kept running towards the hydrant. A brick slammed into her leg and then her side knocking her to the ground. The wrench slid across the ground as she rolled along the asphalt. Ladybug looked up and glared at the sleeping minions. Ladybug pushed herself to her feet with her good arm. The sleeping minions picked up more bricks beginning to take aim at her once again.

 

“That’s it. I’m done with this,” Ladybug muttered as she pulled her yoyo from her hip.

 

She caught her yoyo on the lamppost just past the fire hydrant. As she was pulled towards her target she scooped the wrench up with her bad arm released the yoyo as she approached the fire hydrant landing just to the right of it. Ladybug quickly se the wrench up tightening it on the side bracket. She pushed with the one arm but she wasn’t strong enough. Her bad arm caused too much pain if she tried to use it. Ladybug grit her teeth pulling her leg up to help push the wrench, it was a good thing she was flexible. With extreme effort and some interesting leg work Ladybug was able to loosen the bolt. The minions, however had caught up with her now. They began pelting her with bricks as soon as they were within range. Ladybug kept going with her work fighting through the pain in her body. Finally she could see the water begin to trickle out the sides.

 

“Chat Noir, now!” Ladybug shouted. Chat glanced over at her before hopping backwards in her direction leading the akuma into the line of fire. With a final push of the wrench water came bursting from the fire hydrant soaking several sleeping minions and the akuma in a wave of water. The akuma fell to the ground sputtering. Chat sprinted towards him, the akuma quickly pulled out a fistful of sand but when he tried to throw it Chat’s way it fell to the ground in messy globs. Chat smiled devilishly as he tore the pillow from the disheartened akuma’s hands. Chat Noir smiled as he ripped the akumatized item in half. The black butterfly fluttered out haphazardly wings wet. Ladybug hissed in pain as she flung her yoyo out to purify the creature. In another minute she threw the wrench into the air as well setting the world back to normal. People woke up from their sleeping states, the bricks were returned to the building as well as the tools. Ladybug on the other hand although dulled, was still in pain.

 

“Not bad bug-brat but maybe next time try not to hurt yourself.” Chat smirked as he looked at her. Ladybug glared up at him clutching her injured shoulder once again. Her earrings beeped warning her she was just about out of time. “Better get going kid, it’s almost your bed time,” Chat snickered.

 

“What the hell is your problem?! If it wasn’t for me you would be a Chat pancake on the concrete,” Ladybug shouted crossly. Chat narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“Get lost kid,” Chat spoke in a low voice before sauntering away from her.

 

Ladybug grit her teeth as she stared after him. Marinette wondered if he had always been this way or if, like her, he had become this way after the death of her sister and his Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's almost time for Mari and Chat to have a little talk... or maybe it's flashback time....
> 
> tumblr: mr-hawkmoth I post chapter here too.


	5. In Memory Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH!!!!!
> 
> I love writing this. I wish I could update sooner but school :(
> 
> Thanks for all your support ^_^

_“May I interest you in a kiss my Lady?” Chat bowed with a flourish holding a rose out to the girl dressed in red and black._

 

_“Keep moving alley cat,” Ladybug snorted turning away from him._

 

_“Come on hear me out! I’ll buy you dinner first,” Chat offered standing now. Ladybug sighed and rolled her eyes._

 

_“I have more pressing matters to attend to than going on a date with,” she looked him up and down “a boy dressed in knee highs.”_

 

_“And what matters might those be?” Chat Noir pressed. Ladybug looked towards the sky and sighed._

 

_“I can’t run away from this. I need to be heading back,” Ladybug decided her eyes far away._

 

_“Get back to where?” Chat asked. Ladybug looked back at him and smirked._

 

_“You want that kiss cat boy? Help me with the mime and I might be persuaded to offer you a reward,” Ladybug said playfully before zipping off into the distance. She stopped on a building not far off and turned back to look at him. “You coming?” She shouted back._

 

Felix awoke in a cold sweat. He panted as he ran his hands through his sticky hair. Another dream. Another memory. Every damn night Felix dreamed of her and nothing else. He dreamed of his lady in red, the girl he was too blind to see before. And every night when he awoke he four his thoughts lingering to Bridgette’s sister. He wanted to reach out to her, to talk to her. But what would he say? He couldn’t tell Marinette the truth- doing so would expose him as Chat Noir and he didn’t dare put Marinette in that position. There were certain dangers that came with knowing his identity and he would never put Bridgette’s sister in harm’s way. Felix’s heart raced as his thoughts scattered to Bridgette’s dead body, to Marinette’s heartbroken expression at the mention of her sister, to Ladybug smiling at him, and finally to the new Ladybug glaring up at him. Felix pulled at his hair unable to go back to sleep with his mind racing the way it was. His throat was beginning to close up tears threatening to cloud his vision at any moment. No. He didn’t want to cry anymore. He didn’t want to feel this heart wrenching pain in his chest! He would not spend another night alone in his room brooding over the past. Felix ripped the sheets off his body and stood.

 

“Plagg!” He growled. The kwami looked up bleary eyed from his nest in the corner of the room.

 

“Can’t it wait ’til tomorrow?” Plagg whined.

 

“We’re going out. Now!” Felix commanded. Plagg groaned and made a half hearted dash for Felix’s ring. In a flourish of green light Chat Noir stood in his place. Felix shook out his wild hair. Being transformed he felt so different from his normal self. He felt less weighed down, more free.

 

Chat Noir hadn’t been out perusing the city for long when he spotted a familiar red figure in the distance. No, not familiar. It wasn’t her. It wasn’t Bridgette. Chat grit his teeth together when he saw her. Why was she out here? There weren’t any akuma’s out, so she had no reason to be out here. Bridgette used to patrol at night, but that was different. That was just what she did as Ladybug. This new kid… she hardly knew what she was doing. Chat made his way over to the kid leaning against a chimney and looking down at the city below.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed or something?” Chat sneered once he was close enough. Ladybug turned her head slightly to watch as he leaned against the Chimney looking down at her. She turned back to look at the city below.

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” She answered, ignoring his snipe.

 

“Nap time run a little long for you today?” Chat quipped.

 

“What the hell is your problem?” Ladybug snapped jumping to her feet.

 

“You, for starters,” Chat muttered glowering down at the angry girl before him.

 

“I get it you lost someone! You lost the other Ladybug and I’m sorry about that but I lost someone in that attack too!. I want to catch La Papillon and make him pay for what he did! And the only way I’m going to be able to do that is if we work together. You don’t have to like me! I couldn’t care less if you liked me but we have to at least tolerate each other if this is going to work!” Ladybug snarled as she stood up on her toes to get into Felix’s face. Chat scowled at her.

 

“I think I can manage that,” Chat said tersely. Ladybug backed down folding her arms across her chest.

 

“Good… So why are you out this late?” Ladybug asked lightly. Chat Noir shook his head.

 

“I agreed to tolerate you, that doesn’t mean we’re friends,” Chat spat as he took a step away from her. Ladybug let her arms drop balling her hands into fists at her sides.

 

“When are you going to stop hating me for what _he_ did! This is Hawkmoth’s fault not mine!” Ladybug yelled, tears welling in her eyes.

 

“You don’t think I know that?!” Chat Noir screamed back. “I know what happened! I was there! Or did you forget about that? Because unlike you I had to watch as my best friend died right in front of me!” Chat’s nostrils flared with anger.

 

“I lost someone too Chat. I lost _everything_ that day! I lost so much more than my best friend. I lost my entire life. I have _nothing_ now! So don’t sit here and patronize me for seizing the opportunity to set things right again! You think I wanted this? You think I wanted any of this? I would gladly go back to the way things were! But I _can’t_ go back! So I took over as Ladybug to get justice for what was done that day! I don’t like this anymore than you do, but this is the way things are!” Ladybug said pointedly voice tight. “I’m not trying to replace her.”

 

“Then what do you call this?” Chat flicked one of Ladybug’s pigtails with irritation.

 

“It was more practical, there’s a reason why she wore it like this too,” Ladybug defended.

 

“You’re _not_ her! Stop trying to be her! You’re not a hero, you’re just a kid who was lucky enough to find her earrings. You’re _never_ going to be her!” Chat shouted. Ladybug took a step back tears welling in her eyes. He wouldn’t know just how much his words stung. Marinette clenched her jaw, eyes narrowing at the ground as tears streamed down her face. Cold eyes looked back up at Chat Noir.

 

“I know I’m not her. But don’t act like you know who I am because you don’t. I’m doing my best here, if that’s not good enough for you then just fuck off! You don’t have to help me,” Ladybug spoke, voice low.

 

“If I didn’t help, you would end up dead,” Chat Noir snorted.

 

“Then let me die! Let Hawkmoth win and let him add another name to the growing list of bodies! Or you can get over the fact that, like it or not, I’m Ladybug now, and we can try to get along,” Ladybug offered arms crossed, a steely look in her eyes.

 

“I’m not letting him win,” Chat growled.

 

“That’s something we can agree on,” Ladybug muttered. Chat sighed after a moments silence shoulders suddenly dropping.

 

“You lost someone?” He asked quietly, voice rough.

 

“In the akuma attack that killed your partner. I had family there… She didn’t make it,” Ladybug answered, voice tight.

 

“I’m sorry. Ladybug and I… we did everything we could,” Chat’s voice was low, and riddled with guilt.

 

“I know. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t believe that,” Ladybug choked. “I’m sorry you lost her.” Chat nodded in response. “We don’t have to be friends you know but, can you just work with me? I know I’m new to this and I don’t know what I’m doing but I want Hawkmoth gone just as much as you do,” Ladybug said finally looking Chat in the eye. Chat pressed his lips in a thin line looking away from her and out over the city below.

 

“Yeah, we can work with each other,” Chat said quietly. “You never told me why you couldn’t sleep,” Chat tried.

 

“Grief is one hell of a thing,” Ladybug sighed. “I don’t think I’ve slept through the night since I got the news.

 

“I know the feeling,” Chat breathed bitterly.

 

“I get in bed and then all I can see is her. All I can think about is how I won’t see her again. I think about all the things we did together, all the times she made me smile and then… then I’m crying so hard that I can’t breathe and I just have to get out of my room otherwise I think my head might explode,” Ladybug explained voice hoarse.

 

“I have nightmares,” Chat admitted.

 

“Nightmares huh?” Ladybug asked slightly surprised.

 

“Memories really. I dream of her, the first time we met, the way things used to be between us and then I wake up with the day she died fresh in my mind. Then I- I think about her family. I know she has a family. It kills me to think that they’ll never know that their daughter was a hero,” Chat choked out, throat tight.

 

“What was she like?” Marinette couldn’t resist asking. She never knew this side of her sister, the side that snuck out each night to save the city. Chat let out a low chuckle.

 

“She was brave, incredibly stubborn. She was determined, strong, and cunning. She was fearless… She took risks to save my ass more times than I can count and damn was she smart. I thought I was so sly tricking her the way I was but she knew the whole time.” Chat shook his head a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

 

“You tried to trick her?” Ladybug asked confused.

 

“My miraculous, it was cursed. I couldn’t take it off and I was constantly surrounded by bad luck. The only way to get rid of it was to kiss Ladybug. That’s why I started helping her with the akuma attacks I was trying to get to her because I wanted to get rid of this damn curse. I thought I was clever but as it turns out she knew what I was up to the whole time. I was so busy trying to get her to fall for me that I didn’t even realize that I had fallen for her until it was too late,” Chat explained nostalgically.

 

“You needed Ladybug to kiss you? Then with M. Sandman-“ Ladybug began.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself Bug-brat. She kissed me in the end, it was the last thing she could give me before… Damn girl was the kindest person I had ever met under all that bravado,” Chat chuckled sadly.

 

“If you’re no longer cursed how are you still Chat Noir?” Ladybug asked curiously.

 

“The kiss from Lady Luck reversed the curse now the ring is just your average miraculous, just like those earrings you have on.” Chat nodded to Marinette’s earrings.

 

“I had no idea about you and Ladybug,” Ladybug said with disbelief.

 

“Me either. You never know until it’s too late I guess,” Chat said solemnly. “You should try to get some rest kid.” Ladybug nodded.

 

“You should too,” She said back offering a small smile. Chat smiled back before reaching over and ruffling her hair. Ladybug glared up at him earning a snicker from the cat.

 

“I’ll see you around Bug-brat,” Chat said taking a few steps back before turning and running down the roof. Ladybug smiled to herself before pulling her yoyo free from her hip. Maybe things could be okay between them now.

 

***

 

School was bad. School was very very bad. In fact Marinette couldn’t imagine the day could have been much worse. It didn’t help that Marinette was, as always, sleep deprived. Marinette was tired, sad, and to put things simply- done. Marinette couldn’t find the motivation to be at school let alone to do her schoolwork. Talking to anyone was hard enough to force herself to do. To make matters worse she spent the first half of her morning listening to Alya talk about the “new” Ladybug. Then she listened while Alya and her classmates talked about what could have happened to the old Ladybug. It was pulling at Marinette’s heart. She knew why the old Ladybug was gone. She knew the soul wrenching truth of it all and she hated it. She hated listening to their theories about her sister. They didn’t even know her sister. They didn’t know it was her sister… and they never would. No one else would know her sister died a hero.

 

The second half of her morning did not improve. They were each assigned group partners for a literature project to which Marinette was assigned to be Adrien’s partner. He had turned around to smile feebly at Marinette who only gave him a blank look. She didn’t know him. She didn’t trust him and she sure as hell did _not_ want to work with him.He would only cause problems for her with Chloe. Not to mention Marinette didn’t want to be having to interact with anyone at all. Making small talk with people was incredible taxing and they always, _always,_ asked how she was. And every single time Marinette had to lie and say she was fine. Because no one asked that question in earnest. People only asked how you were as a courtesy but no one ever meant it. No one wanted to hear about how it felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest each day she woke up and the ugly truth of what had happened to her sister dawned on her all over again. No one wanted to hear about how she cried herself to sleep the night before. No one really wanted to hear about how some days nothing felt real, how some days it felt as though Marinette was living within her own nightmare.

 

As expected Chloe reacted poorly to Marinette having been assigned group partners with Adrien. Lunch was just ending, students were meandering back to their classes, when Chloe approached her.

 

“I want to make one thing clear Marinette! Just because you’re doing this project with Adrien does not mean he is yours! Adrien is mine got that?” Chloe informed her.

 

“If you two are so close then why haven't the two of you started dating yet?” Marinette quirked her eyebrow up at Chloe. Anger flashed in Chloe’s eyes.

 

“Unlike you and your boy crazy sister, my relationship with the Agreste boy actually has a future,” Chloe quipped. Marinette grit her teeth together hands balled into fists.

 

“Watch it Chloe!” Marinette warned.

 

“Just stay away from Adrien okay? He doesn’t need you stalking him the way your creepy sister did to-“ Chloe never finished what she was going to say because at that moment Marinette lost her temper. Marinette hadn’t even realized what she was doing until her fist made contact with Chloe’s face. Chloe cried out in pain before she began shouting something about having her father expel Marinette from school. Lucky for Marinette the courtyard was already cleared. There hadn’t been a soul to see but the evidence on Chloe’s face and Marinette’s hand was pretty damning. Chloe’s face was bright red, her eye already swelling. Marinette’s knuckles were a deep splotchy red, a small split in her center knuckle standing out against her skin. Marinette quickly fled the scene tears threatening to make an appearance.

 

What she hated most about what Chloe said was how absolutely untrue it was. Bridgette wasn’t obsessed with Felix in the stalking kind of way. Maybe it looked that way to Chloe but that’s not what was going on. Felix didn’t have any friends- he sat alone in all his classes, he ate lunch alone, he did everything by himself. Bridgette, being the kind hearted person she was, wanted to befriend Felix and help him make other friends. She didn’t want anyone to feel lonely or like they didn’t belong. Only in her stubborn efforts to be his friend Bridgette started to fall for him. She cared for him because she saw the side to him no one else could. Her feelings for him only made her more determined to help him make friends. She wanted everyone to see the part of Felix she saw. She may have loved him but none of what she did was because of her feelings for him. Her want to be around him was spurred by the kindhearted act of befriending someone who needed it. Chloe had it all wrong but for her to sully her sister’s name… Marinette wasn’t sure if the tears threatening to fall were from sadness or anger.

 

With blurry eyes Marinette ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her and leaning back against it. She took a deep breath to steady herself stopping when she realized she wasn’t the only person in the room. Standing at the sink was none other than Felix Agreste… and he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Felix’s shirt and vest were slung over a stall door. Felix appeared to be redressed a sizable wound along his side and across his stomach. Marinette had wandered into the boy’s bathroom by mistake. Felix regarded her with only mild surprise.

 

“I wasn’t watching where I was going. Sorry,” Marinette mumbled as she turned to go. With her hand on the door handle Marinette paused, turning back around to face Felix. “Where did you get that cut?” Marinette blurted. Felix followed her line of sight to the injury along his side. he scowled down at the wound- which had reopened during his latest adventure as Chat Noir. Felix looked back up at Marinette with sympathy and pain mixing in his eyes.

 

“The akuma attack with your sister… I was there,” Felix admitted. Marinette’s eyes went wide. Felix continued to bandage his wound. A long moment of silence stretched out before them. Felix was pulling his shirt on back over his arms when Marinette spoke again.

 

“I- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t of asked. It was none of my business,” Marinette mumbled. She turned to leave. Felix quickly reached for her hand pulling her attention back to him.

 

“Your sister. I was with her when…” Felix forced himself to look Marinette in the eye, “she wasn’t alone when she died.” Tears fell down Marinette’s glistening blue eyes as she regraded Felix with awe.

 

“Was she- was she in a lot of pain?” Marinette asked hesitantly, squeezing Felix’s hand. Felix chewed on his bottom lip.

 

“Yes, but Bridgette was very brave. Her pain didn’t last long. She still- she was still the same old Bridgette even when… even when she was hurting,” Felix admitted. Marinette nodded.

 

“Was she afraid?” Marinette whispered. Felix shook his head.

 

“No. She wasn’t. Marinette? I’m sorry for what happened. If there is anything I can ever do for you please let me know,” Felix said squeezing Marinette’s hand back.

 

“Thank you Felix. My sister, she cared for you,” Marinette admitted. Felix nodded pressing his lips in a tight line. he ran his thumb over Marinette’s knuckles. Marinette winced causing Felix to pause. He raised her hand up to his line of sight examining the red knuckles already beginning to bruise.

 

“Marinette, what happened?” Felix asked sincerely.

 

 

Marinette opened her mouth to speak when the door opened behind them. Marinette quickly removed her hand from Felix’s grasp. Adrien stepped inside mouth hanging open as he registered his half dressed brother and Marinette standing in front of him. Tears still falling down Marinette’s cheeks she quickly turned on her heel and left. Felix ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Adrien eyed his brother’s unbuttoned shirt and then the door through which Marinette had left.

 

“Why was Marinette crying? And why is your shirt open?!” Adrien asked, his voice raising an octave in stunned surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Adrien Marinette interactions next time! :D


	6. Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while!!! So sorry about that guys! My school is on the quarter system so I get pretty busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^

Marinette was suspended. Her parents were angry of course but once Marinette had explained what had happened they understood. She was, however, grounded for the duration of the week because “violence is never the answer Marinette.” Being grounded was fine by her, it was an excuse to keep from socializing, but that didn’t keep Adrien from stopping by and dropping off notes and instructions for their group project. Marinette wished he would leave her alone. Thus far Adrien had caused her more problems than she currently needed in her life right now. She knew it was irrational to be angry at him for Chloe’s behavior but she couldn’t help but feel a little bitterness towards the model. If he left her alone Chloe would have less incentive to approach Marinette of course after the stunt Marinette had pulled Chloe would probably keep her distance when tormenting her now. Maybe her dislike of Adrien stemmed more from Chloe than it did from his actual actions but Marinette couldn’t find it in herself to change that. She was exhausted by people. Talking to anyone, even friends became a chore. The only emotions that came easily now were overwhelming sadness, anger, or complete apathy. Sometimes it was easier to just mask over one’s sorrows with the all consuming hate that anger brought. It was a reprieve from the drowning misery of grief. All this made it easier to dislike Adrien. He himself might not be the problem but by being associated with him it had caused more face time with the people of her class, and to her utter horror, more biting comments from Chloe- neither of which Marinette wanted.

 

Unable to intercept Adrien at the front door, since she was grounded, Marinette’s parents scheduled a time for her to come by his place and work with him. Marinette was hoping that she could just do all the work by herself, her parents, however, did not agree that that was fair. So Marinette stood in front of the Agreste Mansion, ready to get through this as quickly as possible. The gate stood slightly ajar. Marinette looked to the telecom used to beep people in and grimaced. She didn’t need any extra interaction today. Talking to people was like forcing herself to chew on glass. It was painful, forced, and left her feeling mangled and raw. With a deep calming breath Marinette pushed the gate open and wound her way up the long walkway to the door. She rapped on the door and waited. There was no answer. Agitated about already having to be here Marinette knocked again this time more forcefully. A tall dark haired woman answered the door a confused and harried expression pulling her face.

 

“How did you get in?” The woman asked suspiciously.

 

“The gate was open,” Marinette explained. The woman’s eyebrows shot up, realization crossing her features. “I’m here to see Adrien,” Marinette said expectantly.

 

“Oh, yes, of course, come in. Adrien should be waiting in the library for you,” The woman explained before turning to walk up the stairs, steps forceful and frustrated, hands in fists at her sides. “Felix! What have I told you about leaving the gate open,” the woman shouted as she pounded on a hallway door out of sight.

 

“I refuse to encourage father’s ludicrous paranoia Nathalie,” Felix’s collected voice shot back much softer in response than the irate woman. The door slammed shut and Nathalie let out a frustrated groan before beginning to stomp down the hall. Nathalie paused at the top of the steps noticing Marinette still there.

 

“I don’t know where the library is,” Marinette said trying to keep the apprehension out of her voice.

 

“Yes, of course, I will take you there,” Nathalie rushed out, a bit frazzled. She quickly made her way downstairs and led Marinette down the hall.

 

***

 

Adrien wasn’t happy with Felix. He had avoided Adrien in the bathroom leaving to follow Marinette mumbling something about Adrien needing to learn how to knock. Then when Felix found out about Adrien being paired with Marinette on a group project he had ordered the driver to stop at the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery and forced Adrien to talk to Marinette about when they could work on the project. Felix and her parents had made the arrangements. And now that Adrien had started working on the project with Marinette he was really unhappy with Felix. Marinette could not have looked less thrilled to be there. Adrien worried if it was the schoolwork she was unhappy about doing or his presence that was bothering her.

 

“What if we do ours on ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’?” Adrien asked. Marinette grimaced in response.

 

“Why would you want to do that?” She asked incredulously

 

“Well I mean it’s kind of funny, it’s a nice love story that’s easy to understand.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously, suddenly uncertain.

 

“Why don’t we do ‘Hamlet’,” Marinette suggested as her eyes glanced over the list of Shakespeare’s plays they had to choose from.

 

“You mean the dude who went crazy with revenge?” Adrien asked skeptically.

 

“No, I mean the guy who fooled everyone into thinking he was crazy with grief in order to kill his bastard of an uncle,” Marinette spat with enough venom in her voice to make Adrien’s hair stand on end. Marinette glared at the page as she looked over the plot. Adrien only hoped her anger wasn’t meant for him.

 

“Nothing against Hamlet it just seems a little… dark,” Adrien fumbled for words tongue twisting in his mouth with uncertainty. Sweat dotted his forehead. Why is this girl so frightening?  Adrien thought to himself.

 

“Life is dark Adrien, Faeries don’t come in to make everything right again,” Marinette explained bitterly, and suddenly her fury wasn’t directed towards the page in her hands anymore. Oh no! Take it back Adrien! Undo it! Undo it!

 

“I’m not saying they do I just think ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’ would be easier,” Adrien reasoned.

 

“Marinette’s right, you should do ‘Hamlet’. Everyone else will either be doing ‘Midsummer’ or ‘Romeo and Juliet’,” Felix said as he casually walked to a bookshelf and picked out a large, green hardback book. Adrien hadn’t even heard him come in. Marinette looked over at Adrien a smug grin playing on her lips, arms crossed, eyebrows raised, challenging him. Adrien let her have her victory- mostly because he was afraid to go against her at this point and to see an expression other than annoyance or anger on her face was a relief.

 

“Okay fine, we can do ‘Hamlet’,” Adrien said agitatedly. The door creaked closed as Felix left the room. Adrien sighed. Did he mention how much Felix had been bothering him lately?

 

An explosion sounded outside. Marinette jumped to her feet rushing towards the window, Adrien followed. Outside smoke was funneling upward a few blocks away. Screams could be heard from the smoldering building in the distance.

 

“Can I use your bathroom?” Marinette rushed, wide eyes trained on the billowing smoke.

 

***

 

Ladybug landed on a rooftop next to Chat Noir across the street from the burning building.

 

“Nice of you to show up Bug-brat,” Chat said snidely.

 

“What are we up against?” Ladybug asked ignoring the comment.

 

“Siamese twins, one spits fire and the other ice,” Chat explained looking back towards the akuma. The akuma was indeed fused at the hip, the two splitting off into two very different akuma. The one on the right’s body was blue and white blended into a stiff looking ice sculpture of a human woman. Flames licked at her hips as they crawled up the orange molten body of her sister.

 

“You’re melting my sculptures!” The Ice Queen screeched. Her victims, all encased in blocks of ice as they fled the burning building, were beginning to melt from the heat of the flames.

 

“Well, why do you have to freeze my victims?! Get your own!” Molten Mary snapped.

 

“I would if I could,” Ice Queen snarled.

 

“They don’t seem to like each other very much,” Ladybug noted.

 

“No kidding,” Chat Noir snorted.

 

A scream drew her attention back to the building, a small child sat on the window sill of the building high above the ground. She looked at the ground 5 stories down with fear in her eyes. Marinette stepped up onto the roof’s edge, gripping her yo-yo tightly in hand. A hand gripped her shoulder pulling her back.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Chat hissed. Ladybug glanced back towards the girl and then to Chat.

 

“I have to save her, we don’t have time to defeat the akuma first,” Ladybug explained. Chat nodded releasing her shoulder and taking a step back.

 

“I’ll distract them, just try not to get yourself killed,” Chat commanded. Marinette nodded before tossing her yo-yo and sailing towards the girl in the burning building. Ladybug’s feet touched down tentatively along the windowsill. She reached her free hand down to the young girl who graciously took it. Marinette slowly lowered the two down to the ground by her yo-yo string releasing the girl as they reached the sidewalk. Marinette released her yo-yo and looked on the girl assessing the damage. A once over told her the girl, for the most part, was fine. Marinette moved to throw her yo-yo and jump into the fight with Chat but a hand on her arm stopped her. Big tear-filled eyes looked up at her.

 

“My sister, she’s still in there. You have to help my sister!” The girl screamed desperately. Marinette set her jaw nodding down at the small girl. Turning back towards the burning building Marinette flung her yo-yo swinging back in through the girl’s window. Smoke filled Marinette’s lungs causing her to cough and her eyes to sting. She crouched down careful to avoid the orange flames licking the sides of the walls. She moved towards the door of the girl’s room. Heat pulsed against her body beating down on her. Sweat beaded her brow as she checked the heat of the door. It was warm but not hot. Here goes nothing. Marinette risked opening the door. Heart hammering in her chest. Smoke poured into the room as the flames surged inward. Ladybug stumbled back out of the way, hacking into her arm. Ladybug pulled herself to her feet squinting through the black smoke in search of the girl’s sister.

 

“Hello! Is anyone here?” Ladybug shouted. She walked through the door only to shy away from the brightness and heat of the flames. Her eyes watered profusely as she looked through the haze.

 

“Annabelle!! Annabelle! Where are you?” She heard a girl’s voice shout. Ladybug moved quickly through the fiery wreckage towards the sound of the voice.

 

“Hello!” Marinette shouted once more. Coughs answered her. A girl no more than thirteen stumbled out of the hallway face filled with panic. Ladybug quickly approached wrapping her arm around the girl’s shoulders and guiding her back towards the way she had come in.

 

“Wait! I can’t leave! I need to find Annabelle first!” The girl pulled away from Ladybug voice already hoarse.

 

“I already got her. She’s waiting for you outside,” Ladybug assured her. The girl’s body relaxed as relief washed through her. “Come on we need to get out of here,” Ladybug commanded guiding the girl forward until they were able to make it to the window. Marinette looped her arm around the girl’s waist as they stepped up onto the window’s ledge. Marinette flicked her yo-yo out catching it on the flagpole of the building and slowly beginning to lower them to the ground below. Two stories down, three stories up the flag pole snapped and Ladybug and the girl went sailing to the ground. As if in slow motion Marinette watched as the girl slipped from her grasp. She saw the fearful look on the young girl’s face. In the distance, her younger sister watched in horror. She would not let this happen. She would not let this little girl lose her sister. She wouldn’t. Ladybug threw her yo-yo out and prayed it would catch on something. With her other hand, she reached towards the girl. And then as if time had returned to its normal pace the yo-yo string pulled taut as Marinette’s hand caught the girl’s wrist and the two swung safely down on the other side of the street. The younger girl came rushing up to them, both sisters clinging to one another once they were close enough. The older of the two turned towards Marinette.

 

“Thank you,” She whispered with tears in her eyes.

 

“No problem, you two better get out of here,” Ladybug wheezed. The two girls hand in hand quickly fled the scene.

 

Marinette stumbled forward placing a hand on the building next to her to steady herself. She coughed hard, sucking in air only for her lungs to reject the clean oxygen. Feeling light headed she looked up to find where the akuma and Chat had ended up. Before she could properly assess her surroundings Chat Noir’s arms were pulling her into him and turning her around. The movement caused her head to spin making her dizzy. She closed her eyes clinging to Chat Noir to keep her balance. Chat Noir let out a hiss as he squeezed her tighter against him. His body strong and tight against her and the heat utterly suffocating. She still felt feverish from her time in the burning building and the warmth radiating from Chat’s chest only furthered the pounding of her pulse and the flush of her cheeks. Ice shattered against the wall behind them. Chat Noir slumped against her, one arm coming out to support himself against the building’s wall, the other still wrapped firmly around Ladybug’s waist. He rearranged them, leaning more of Ladybug’s weight against the wall and shielding her with his own body. Face to face now, Chat’s nose brushed against hers, his chest rising and falling heavily. Sweat dripped down the side of his face as his eyes moved up to meet hers. His blonde bangs tickled her forehead. Her hands rested loosely at his waist no longer needing to clutch him for support.

 

“Are you alright?” Chat panted, voice pained.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Ladybug croaked. Behind him, Ladybug could see the two sisters had stopped bickering long enough to form a spear of flames. “Look out!” Marinette shouted. Hands quickly came up to grasp Chat’s back. Her body tilted to the side, her feet coming out to trip Chat’s, and with the loss of balance and extra weight pulling him down, the two went crashing to the ground. The burst of flames blasting heat onto their bodies but sparing them from being burned. Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief until her hand touched something wet and sticky. Pulling her hand away from Chat’s back she found dark crimson blood dripping from her fingertips. Chat groaned as he pulled himself up off of Ladybug and onto his hands and knees. Ladybug sat up holding her hand up for him to see.

 

“Chat you’re-“ Ladybug began.

 

“I’m fine Bug-brat! Come on, let’s get this over with,” Chat huffed. Ladybug grit her teeth and nodded. Injured or not they still had an akuma to fight. Chat jumped to his feet offering up his hand and pulling Ladybug to hers as well. Head pounding pulse drumming in her ears Ladybug pulled her yo-yo free from her hip lashing it out and calling on her Lucky Charm.

 

“Oh good a fan, because our biggest problem right now is overheating,” Chat snorted eyeing the electric fan in Ladybug’s hands.

 

“There’s no guard for the blades,” Ladybug whispered to herself.

 

“I hate to break it to you kid but those blades aren’t as sharp as you think,” Chat pointed out. Ladybug glared at him pursing her lips into a pout.

 

“I know that! Just give me a minute to think!” Marinette snapped. Think Marinette! Think, think!! She searched the area around her for any clue as to what the hell she could use an electric fan for.

 

“You have ten seconds,” Chat said pulling out his baton and spinning it in his hand body tensing for battle. Marinette noticed the firemen behind the akuma hosing down the burning building.

 

“Keep them occupied! I’ve got a plan!” Ladybug smirked.

 

“Sure it’s not like I haven’t been doing that this whole time,” Chat hissed.

 

“Just do it!” Ladybug called back as she sprinted towards the other end of the street electric fan in hand. Of course with the akuma having two heads it was hard to ‘sneak’ past her. Marinette felt the ice before she saw the blow coming. One foot frozen to the ground Marinette’s body continued its movement forward until she fell painfully onto one knee electric fan falling from her hands and skittering across the asphalt. Marinette winced at the burning of the ice against her suit and the awkward position her ankle had been forced into.

 

Chat noticed Ladybug’s trapped foot but before he could come to the damn girl’s rescue he had his own problems to deal with, mainly trying to avoid becoming a charbroiled Chat. Chat rolled away from the course of yet another fireball. Chat grit his teeth in annoyance. I am so done with this! He thought as he stamped out the flames curling up his tail. Molten Mary cackled as Chat turned to glare at her. Another burst of flames filled her hand as her arm reeled back. Chat smirked as he straightened his body slowly turning to the side gripping his baton in both hands. As the flames came sailing towards him Chat raised his baton and swung with as much force as he could manage. The flames fizzled into nothing but sparks.

 

“That the best you got?” Chat Noir snarled. Molten Mary conjured up a pillar of fire within her hand. She gave him a wicked smile before extending the staff to take a swing at him. Chat blocked each blow having to duck and dodge as he did so to avoid the sparks flying from her weapon. Behind Molten Mary Chat could see Ladybug still stuck in place deflecting icicles from the Ice Queen. Ice Queen giggled as she became more enthralled with watching Ladybug squirm. Ladybug with one foot stuck and a yo-yo as a poor defense against the larger ice weapons was having to throw her body into awkward angles to avoid being struck. Chat chuckled as inspiration struck him. The akuma took another swing at him. This time instead of deflecting the blow, Chat Noir leapt backward out of reach from the akuma. The akuma sneered at him and attempted to move closer. Her other half had different ideas, however.

 

“Stop moving!” Ice Queen hissed.

 

“Let me have control over my body!! I’m in the middle of getting the Chat Noir miraculous!” Molten Mary snarled turning to glare at her sister.

 

“Well, I’m about to get the Ladybug miraculous!” Ice Queen countered crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“No, you aren’t! You’re just toying with her!” Molten Mary scoffed.

 

“You always do this! I can do great things too you know! Just because mom loves you more doesn’t mean you’re better than me!” Ice Queen complained.

 

“Please!! You always get whatever you want!! It’s my turn for glory! I’m going to get the miraculous first!” Molten Mary screeched. As the two bickered and began to elbow and prod one another Chat Noir took his opportunity to slide over to Ladybug’s aid. Chat cracked his baton over the ice encapsulating Ladybug’s foot. Ladybug winced as she wiggled her foot free from the remainder of the ice restraint.

 

“Hurry up,” Chat commanded turning back to face the still arguing akuma. Ladybug nodded grunting in pain as she scooped the fan up off the ground. Her ankle burned in more ways than one. She flicked her yo-yo up towards the charred building. She wheezed as smoke filled her lungs. She would need to work fast. Down below the akuma had now turned their attention back towards Chat Noir. Ladybug quickly went to work setting up the fan at the edge of the building and attaching her yo-yo string to one of the blades. The plan was simple enough, the execution, however, was a bit more complicated. Marinette prayed that physics would be on her side today.

 

“A little help would be nice!” Chat Noir shouted at Ladybug narrowly avoiding being impaled by an exceptionally large ice sculpture. Marinette flicked on the fan but to her dismay, nothing happened. She flipped the switch on and off several more times in a panic. “Now would be good!” Chat shouted. One of his hands now attached by a block of ice to the brick wall behind him, sticking him in place. Ladybug banged on the top of the fan with her fist and to her amazement, the blades sputtered to life. As the blades of the fan picked up speed her yo-yo extended creating a much larger fan and with the extra momentum of her yo-yo much faster as well. “Wind isn’t really helping!” Chat yelled up to her. Molten Mary’s flames dancing dangerously close to his face. Chat cringed away shrinking uselessly back against the wall he was pinned against. Ladybug grimaced as she quickly hobbled down to the fire escape. The metal burned her feet through the suit as she ran down as quickly as she could coughing the whole way. Her lungs burned as she glanced back to the akuma laughing maniacally as the flames began to lap against the sides of his suit. Without bothering to look how far up she was, Ladybug gripped the railing and hopped to the ground. Pain shot up her leg as she landed and rolled to the side. Grunting she pulled herself back to her feet, wheezing as she approached the firemen. Ladybug opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn’t leave her throat so instead Marinette captured the arms of the gentleman manning the hose, thrusting the spray of water upwards into her glorified super fan. Water rained down on all of them instantly putting out the flames that threatened to burn Chat to a crisp. The water put out Molten Mary’s fire and began melting the frost off the Ice Queen. The akuma shrieked in outrage throwing up their arms in an attempt to shield themselves from the torrent of water coming down on them. Marinette grinned as she realized her plan had worked. Spraying the akuma’s with the firemen’s hose could have hurt or even killed them but directing the water into her super fan reduced the dangerous pressure of a fire hose.

 

“The belt! Get the belt!” Chat shouted pulling against his quickly melting ice shackles. Ladybug nodded rushing in through the storm from behind the akuma and snapping the iridescent belt from around their conjoined waist. Ladybug tore the belt in half (much to her own amazement) freeing the little akuma out into the air. Ladybug’s hand moved automatically to her hip only to realize her yo-yo wasn’t there. Her eyes widened as her pulse sped up. She looked desperately to Chat.

 

“Chat my yo-yo!” She called in a frenzy. With one final tug Chat pulled his wrist free from the ice block. Without missing a beat Chat scooped his baton from the where it lay on the ground and ran towards Ladybug pulling her into him by her waist in one fluid motion and vaulting them up onto the rooftop. Ladybug gripped his shoulders until she was sure of her footing. Rushing up to the fan and switching it off Marinette stood in agonizing wait as the fan began to slow. Chat Noir growing impatient stuck his staff into the throws of the spinning string. The  yo-yo spun wildly around his staff. Ladybug fumbled to detach the other end of the  yo-yo string as Chat rapidly detangled the  yo-yo from his staff.  yo-yo now in hand Marinette’s eyes scanned for the akuma. Which was now floating dangerously close to one of the firemen. Marinette didn’t waste another second, throwing her  yo-yo out and trapping the akuma inside. The momentum of the movement causing her to tip forward. Ladybug began to lose her balance before Chat Noir’s hand came out to snatch her elbow, steadying her once more. Ladybug smiled gratefully at him before releasing the purified akuma out into the open air. The two breathed a sigh of relief as they watched the white butterfly ascend into the air.

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something Bug-brat?” Chat coughed into his arm. Marinette knit her brows together before she noticed the electric fan still sitting at the edge of the rooftop. Ladybug picked up the magical item and feebly tossed it off the roof. A flurry of red set things right again clearing the smoke from the air and restoring the burning building back to its former glory. As if on cue Ladybug’s earrings rang in her ears. She didn’t have long.

 

“I’ll see you around Chat Noir,” Ladybug called as she leapt off the roof  yo-yo in hand.

 

Marinette’s hand barely caught the windowsill of the Agreste mansion when her transformation wore off. With a pained groan, Marinette pulled herself back into the bathroom letting her body collapse on the tile floor. Her whole body ached. Not only was she sore but the newly acquired injuries intermingled with the still healing ones were not helping things. With a deep breath, Marinette pulled herself up off the bathroom floor and back to her feet. She glanced in the mirror and let out a frustrated groan. Not only was her hair dripping wet but her face was smeared with soot. Marinette yanked her hair free from its ties and washed her face in the sink. Using a hand towel she wiped her face clean and did her best to dry her messy hair. When she looked a little less haggard Marinette briskly exited the bathroom only to immediately run into someone. Marinette stumbled back wincing as she did so. She had definitely sprained her ankle. Marinette’s eyes shot up to meet Felix’s. Felix raised his eyebrows at Marinette in surprise. Marinette noted his mussed, damp hair. She had never seen Felix look so… unravelled. Felix ran a hand through his ragged hair in an attempt to smooth some of its messiness to no avail. The hair fell right back into his face. Felix groaned internally.

 

“Hi,” Marinette breathed softly. Felix raised a quizzical eyebrow.

 

“Everything alright?” He asked eyeing her damp hair.

 

“Yeah, I uh had a problem… with the sink…” Marinette’s eyes grew wide as the terrible lie fell past her lips. She had to consciously tell herself not to cringe after hearing her own words out loud. Felix nodded suspiciously.

 

“I heard you were suspended,” Felix said bluntly.

 

“Yeah. I am. I hit Chloe,” Marinette responded dryly. Felix nodded eyes narrowing as if analyzing the information before him.

 

“Why?” Felix asked.

 

“It’s personal,” Marinette huffed. Mentally telling herself to keep her cool. Felix raised his eyebrows but didn’t press the matter.

 

“Whatever it was, I’m sure the situation warranted it,” Felix spoke factually as if this was something as certain as his own name. Marinette pressed her lips into a thin line and nodded. Felix’s hand shot out to grab her chin stopping the motion. Marinette froze unable to breathe. Felix moved his face closer to hers nose nearly brushing against her own as his eyes looked at her with an intense stare. Her moved his hand from her chin reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face. His thumb skimmed her temple, his breath tickling her lips.

 

“Is this... soot?” Felix asked eyes trained on her temple where Marinette had missed some of the remnants of the fire.

  
“Hey, Marinette are you-” Adrien froze as he entered the hallway and saw Marinette and Felix standing startlingly close to one another. “Why are you both wet!?” Adrien shouted incredulously.

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette amd Adrien appear in the next chapter!!!  
> Just my short prologue for now, setting the stage for our hero's story.


End file.
